


ARMS Guardian Spring Man!

by MsFaust



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Magical Boys, Very loosely inspired by Pretty Cure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: The Spiralis Kingdom, home to those bearing the ARMS ability, is under threat. It’s up to a small team of fighters, granted this wondrous power by Princess Nikki, to save the day!
Kudos: 2





	ARMS Guardian Spring Man!

Ben wasn’t the type to stand by when someone needed his help. So when he heard a kid scream in terror while on his way home from school, he ran to help, not expecting to find a ten year old brunette girl and a yellow...thing...trying to escape from a swarm of grey blob monsters with wiry arms that looked like DNA strands.

“Oof!”

In dodging an attempt by one of the monsters to grab her, the girl stumbled. Fortunately, Ben was able to catch her.

“You OK?” he asked.

She looked up. “I think so, but we need to run.”

“Princess!”

Ben and the girl turned to see the yellow guy being surrounded by three of the monsters.

“Oh no, Biff!”

“Run, princess!” he shouted. “Get out of here!”

“What about you?” the girl shouted back.

“Forget me, save yourself!”

“No way!” Ben retorted angrily. “I don’t know what these things are, but—hey!”

The girl grabbed Ben’s arm and placed something in his hand. “Might want to use this.”

“Are you crazy?” hollered Biff. “You know full well it’s untested!”

“Still worth a shot!”

Looking at the object, Ben saw it was a red domino mask with a black strap under the chin. He didn’t understand how it was supposed to help, but something told him that putting it on would help. As he did so, words leapt into his mind.

“Ready...ARMS!”

Without warning, Ben found himself in a void of red, yellow, and blue light, his body encased in cyan light from the neck down. Said light began to unwind from his body in strips, revealing he was now wearing red sneakers, blue-gray shorts, a white shirt with a red chest plate, and red gloves. In addition, his hair had curled up like a spring, turning cyan in color, and his eyes had gained spirals in the irises. Last, his arms, which were now blue and metallic, uncoiled to resemble springs. Doing a backflip, he struck a pose.

“The hot blooded spring fighter...Spring Man!”

Gurgles of confusion came from the monsters, prompting Ben—Spring Man—to give himself a once-over. “Whoa, what happened?”

“And you said it was impossible to give someone ARMS,” the girl said triumphantly.

“Need I remind you that’s how we got into this mess in the first place?” Biff argued.

While Spring Man didn’t know what they were talking about, he quickly realized it would have to wait, as the monsters had shaken off their confusion and were attacking again. One of them extended an arm, but Spring Man instinctively jumped over its head, landing on his feet behind it. Before it had a chance to react, he threw a punch of his own, the arm extending to deliver a knockout blow.

“This is pretty rad!”

It didn’t take long for him to take down the monsters, which melted into goo and evaporated. Once that was done, he removed the mask—returning him to normal—and checked on the girl, who gave him a sheepish smile.

“Guess I got some explaining to do, huh?”


End file.
